The Begining Of Something
by stilldisturbed
Summary: This is the Naruto story told through Sasuke POV. From when he was little to my own conclusion of "Naruto" SasuSaku. May be OOC when Sasuke is younger.
1. Chapter 1

** Yo! I'm Stilldisturbed, a new writer. I've been on Fanfiction for a while now and decided to start writing my own story. This story is mainly about Sasuke's life before the massacre. When he meets Sakura, Itachi and Sasuke's parents are still alive, ect. I plain on keeping this story going for a while. So without further ado here is "_The Begining of Something_"**

"Come on little brother. It's your first day at the Academy!" My brother, Itachi, said as he pulled my warm covers off me.

"But Itachi…" I wined. I really didn't feel like being a ninja anymore. I just want to stay in bed all day.

"No buts," My mother came to the door. "You want to be as strong as your brother, right?" that got me up. Ever since I heard about all the amazing things Itachi can do, I always wanted to do the same. I jumped right out of bed and ran to get ready.

"I'm getting in the shower, Mom!" I called to my loving mom. I turned the water on, to the perfect temperature. Then undressed, slowly got in to the boiling water and relaxed my body. As I wash, my mind started to wonder. Today would be my first day in the same ninja academy as Itachi. New people I would have to get to know, new instructors, new scrolls and codes to learn. Down stairs I heard brother arguing with father again.

"I'm going to my meeting, now," Itachi announced.

"You know what to do, right?" My father was addressed Itachi.

"Yes."

"You know not to say anything that can harm this clan, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go, you don't want to be late," To others it may just seem like a simple conversation between a father and his son, but it was different. Father doesn't trust Itachi at all. Itachi knows this so he answers father's questions with what father wants to hear. I always feel tense when I'm in a room alone with them. Sooner or later I'm sent to my room or mother takes me away. It's like they want the other to stop existing…. Although I'm not close to my father I still love him, in a way, and Itachi may seem strange and cold I love him, too. I heard the door close; I guess Itachi left. I let out a long sigh and got out of the shower. I hurried to get dried and dressed. Now I was anxious to meet my new class mates. I raced down stairs; mother had all of my things packed. I took them and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck! Sasuke-kun!" she smiled.

"Bye, Mother!" I ran out the door off to my waiting future. The school was just a few blocks away so it didn't take long. Many students like me were entering the building. I ran in there and took a seat, while others flocked around the room, making friends. It wasn't that I was anti-social or something, I just didn't no how to start a discussion. Out of the corner of my eye I saw many girls whispering and staring at me. I kind of felt uncomfortable with them watching my every move. One girl that wasn't part of the pack of hungry lions came up to me. She was very different. Her hair was a soft petal-like pink; her eyes were a stunning grassy-green. She was the vision of spring –– my favorite time of year ––. I've never seen her around the village before…was she new?

"Excuse me? But is this seat taken?" Her voice came out as a sweet bell, as she gestured to the empty seat beside me.

"Hum… not at the current moment," Gosh! Did I have to sound like a nerd!

"Can I sit here?" This cute petal wanted to sit beside _me_!?!

"Oh…hum…of course…," Darn it, why was I so jumpy?

"Thank you. It seems that no one else accepts me," her smile stunned me.

"And why would that be? You're a pretty girl," her blush was a wonderful shade.

"Well, I guess because my friend here won't back off," she pointed to her forehead.

"I don't see anything wrong with your forehead…," I truly didn't understand what was so wrong. Suddenly a girl with dark hair popped out of no where.

"Are you kindin' me? That thing is huge!" The girl unexpectedly stared to point and laugh at the girl beside me.

"Please stop…" sobbing plea came from the nice girl.

"It's okay," I tried to help her. "Your forehead isn't big at all," I tried to help her.

"Oh, pe-sha. You could see that from Suna." The annoying girl spoke again.

"Can you please leave us _alone_?" I wasn't usually stern, but this girl was irritating.

"Kuh, whatever…," finally she walked back to the group of hungry lions. I let out a sigh. About time she left. I turned back to the pink haired girl.

"I don't recall giving you my name," she looked back to me. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, you are…."

"Sakura Haruno," wow her name was perfect "Spring Cherry Blossom" I liked that.

"I really like your name," She looked away, again and murmured her appreciation.

"So…," I tried to start a conversation. "Are you new to Konoha?"

"Oh, no. I was born here. It's my home," she beamed proud of our country.

"Same here, I'm part of the all mighty Uchiha clan!" My clan was so amazing…

"Oh, well that's awesome. Can you use the Sharingan?" her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Sadly, I'm not strong enough, yet," Now I wish brother had taught me that amazing jutsu. I really wanted to show is girl, Sakura, how strong I am.

"Oh, well when you do, can you show me how it works?!?" She really wanted to know about my clan.

"Sure."

We kept asking questions back-and-forth about each other. I learned that she is an only child, wants to be a medic-ninja, and she loves to read. She was very intelligent, when class started and Iruka-sensei gave out instructions she finish the worksheet with in five minutes. At the end of the day, Itachi picked me up from school. Before I left I said my goodbye to Sakura which earned me a blush and a wave.

"Come on Sasuke, its almost dusk," I heard Itachi call.

"Coming!" I ran tours him.

"Did you make any friends today?" Itachi winked.

"Yeah! She is so nice and sweet and cute and smart and and" I could have gone on for hours talking about her. Itachi had a big grin on his face.

"Awe…Sasuke-kun has a girlfriend," Itachi teased me.

"Just don't tell dad, okay?" I didn't want my father to find out I had a weak spot for a girl.

As we made our way home I told Itachi everything I learned about her.

"Did you learn anything else that doesn't have to deal with this Sakura person?" Itachi was teasing again.

"Yes, and Sakura isn't just any person. She is…well…very smart, and if I need tutoring she can help," I said with a smile.

"I guess you found a good one." Itachi finished as we reached home. I ran inside hoping to find Mother; she was in the kithen.

"Mom, you won't believe who I ment today!" I yelled, I think I scared her a little.

"And who would that be, son?" Mother picked me up.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno! She's so awesome!" I couldn't help but brag about my new friend.

"Oh, your friend's a girl, huh?" Mother winked at me as Itachi walked in.

"Yeah, I think our Sasuke-kun has a crush," A tint of red can to my cheeks. Itachi was still teasing me and I was getting sick of it.

"Now, now Itachi. I still remember Rini from your second year," Mother was off in her own world again, probably thinking about Itachi's first crush.

"Mother, that was a long time ago," And he walked out of the room. I spent the whole time with mother, telling her about Sakura and everything about her.

"Oh, Mom please don't say anything to father. I don't him to think I'm weak," I begged her.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun, now go on I have to make dinner, unless you want to help?" Mother had that anime twinkle in her eye.

"Actually I have some home work to do. Um… I'll be going…now," I hurried to my room. Once inside, I pulled out my binder from my bag, and started. The homework was something about "The Way of the Shinobi: How to keep Your Emotion in Check", or something like that. I'm sure Sakura had already finished this hours ago and memorized every detail. I just didn't understand it. Sure I knew that emotions can get the better of any shinobi in battle, but what was all of this:

"The mission itself is more important then any life of a shinobi," I read out loud. "All shinobi's must never show any sign of remorse or restraint." What was that suppose to mean, I was to kill anyone and everyone with a straight face? That's impossible, horrible, even. Were all shinobi's just killing machines made by the Konoha elders? Could Itachi, my brother, kill with no emotion? It was so frightening to even think that my loving brother would kill someone with no self-discipline. Would he not feel the guilt afterwards? What if brother did this all the time…yet he can still smile? It was just plain creepy. But what about Sakura, she is so small and she wouldn't be able to defend herself against enemy ninja. If she got hurt who would save her? Then it hit me! I will save Sakura no matter what happens to me. _Always_, even if she doesn't want me to. I'll save her from anything, bullies, enemy shinobi, even a falling acorn. I nodded to myself and put my books away. Tomorrow will be my first day on watch. I got changed for bed and fell asleep think about my new best friend.

* * *

**Thank** **you for reading if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes don't blame me, blame my all my spelling teacher for not giving a shit. ^_^**

**Oh and click this little button!  
****It tastes like CAKE!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi, It is me, Stilldsiturbed again. Hopefully you in joyed my first chaper! If you well here is the next one! TEE-HEE! If not well...why are you in the second chaper! ~RANDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

Yesterday night, when Father got home from a meeting, I heard him and mother talking about Itachi, who got called out to a mission earlier.

"Mikoto, Itachi is getting out of control. For all we know he could be plotting against this clan with Konoha. He can't and will never be trusted," Father was yelling, now. Subsequently, I heard a slap. Then silence came.

"Fugaku, please. Itachi is just a boy," Mother was sobbing. "Just gave him a chance! You were so happy when he was born. What happened to that?"

"That was a long time ago. Itachi is not a boy anymore. I think Itachi needs a talking to," I assume father left the room, because it became soundless.

* * *

I was on my way to school not wanting to think about anything, but Sakura, my first friend. Maybe she could help me escape everyone. As I walked I past a tan boy with blonde hair, he looked up from skipping rocks on the dock.

"Hey, you're that Uchiha boy, right?" The boy strolled up to me.

"Yes, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, why?" The boy kept staring at me.

"I don't see why all the girls are after you. I mean how are you supposed to be appealing?" He studied me more.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe that this is any of your concern" I turn to walk around him.

"Sakura even has a thing for you," what did this guy know about Sakura?

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I suggest you leave Sakura alone. She's mine," that was so stupid. She would never like a guy like him.

"Yeah, right. Like she likes you," I think I pushed his button his face got really red, I was afraid he was gunna blow. That was until Sakura came up behind him.

"Yo! Sakura!" I yelled as she came closer.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" She nodded tours him.

"Oh, hey Sakura-Chan!" We all carried on to the school Sakura told me about her night, when Naruto interrupted her.

"Sakura will you go out with me? You are the prettiest girl in the whole school! Please?" Gosh and I thought I was pathetic.

"Um… I'm not ready for a boyfriend yet. Okay?" Right then some blonde girl called Sakura. Sakura said her goodbye and promised to sit with me when class starts. I turned toward Naruto. Ready to keep the pledge I made last night.

"Naruto, you are going stay away from Sakura from now on. Do you understand?" I said with a glare.

"You can't keep me away from Sakura!" He yelled really loudly.

"Yes I can. She is my friend not yours. She even rejected you. I highly doubt Sakura would _ever_ be fond of you," with that I walked away happy with my statement.

I walked into the school building and sat down. Sakura came in after I got my things out, she sat next to me.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun, how was your night?" With that little question my whole night replayed in my head.

"Good," I lied "but I didn't understand the homework that well. Could you explain it to me?"

"Oh, sure, it was easy." She got out her homework and compared it to mine. "Do you not know the shinobi way?" she said with concern.

"It's not that so much, but what they mean exactly. I don't really know _that_."

"I see. Hum…well how do I make it easy to understand," she was quiet, thinking. "Hum…okay…well all ninjas are tools used at the village's disposal. Does that make sense?"

"But how can that be true. We are living people, with lives and families, not _tools_." I was angry. Everything about my theory was right. Itachi could kill without mercy because the village told him to. Would that me _my_ future? Sakura's future? Nothing, but emotionless killers?

"Sasuke, that's what shinobis are. _Tools_. Like a kunais." Was she serious?

"And you're alright with that?" I never got an answer because class started. I would ask Itachi later.

That Naruto kid came in late. I don't know why. He was right behind Sakura and me. Anyways, he made a loud ruckus about Sakura sitting with me and got detention. He deserved it. He was nothing but a loud idiot with no reason to even be at school. At least _I_ had a goal; I mean come on, this guy was a joke. Plus during class he kept glancing at Sakura. Did he not understand that she didn't want him? Did he not take my words as a threat? Iurka-sensei interrupted my glaring at Naruto, when he ended class.

"Alright kids, don't forget to bring your shuriken. We are practicing our aim," Sensei concluded.

"Ja, Sasuke," Sakura waved and ran to that blonde girl again.

"Ja…," I murmured and made my way outside. Itachi was right outside.

"Yo! Sasuke, ready to go home?" Itachi had a weird smile on his face, almost like he was forcing it.

"Yeah…," We walked in silence for a while.

"Sasuke are you okay-"

"Are all shinobis tools?" I interrupted him.

"Yes, why," Itachi looked nervous.

"How can that be?" I didn't like that I was being used by my so called village.

"That's just reality," I don't think Itachi liked my arguing.

"Well I don't like it!" I know I was pouting but I really didn't get it.

"We all are tools: Mother, Father, you, and me. We do whatever this village wants and whenever they want it done." Itachi paused for a breath "I have to train, tell mom that." I didn't respond, afraid of Itachi, now that I just learned what being a ninja was all about. I walked inside to find Mother and Father disagreeing about Itachi and his trust again. I didn't go into the kitchen; I just kept walking upstairs into my room. I decided to read since I already had my things packed for tomorrow. Practicing would help me forget about this crap.

I didn't really get into the book because my mind wondered to Sakura and that blonde girl; she was part of the lion pack on the first day of school. I kept wishing to myself that, that blonde girl wouldn't change Sakura into one of them. Sakura had so much going for her. She was beautiful _and_ smart. I also started to think about that Naruto kid again. I'm really glad Sakura said "no" to him. He wasn't right for her anyways. Naruto seem like he had no discipline, no one to teach him right or wrong. That was said. I put the book away, got changed and went to bed to the sounds of Mother and Father still arguing. I guess Itachi wasn't home yet, either. I let out a sigh and turned my lights out.

* * *

**Hum...I see you like my story! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Click This Button  
New Flavor!  
It Tastes like ITACHI!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's Stilldisturbed again just wanting to talk to random people I don't no... hum... hey you know you should review! I ned alot of support to keep this story going!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Brother has been acting different. He's always been distant, but he doesn't pick me up after school anymore. He doesn't train with me or wake me up. Mother offers to train with me and she wakes me up now, but she doesn't say anything about Itachi. Father has been nicer and he pays more intention to me then Itachi. Today, after Mother woke me up, I asked her about the reason way Itachi and Father have treating me different.

"They just…found reasons to change themselves," was all she had to say. I didn't push the subject Mother seemed a little tense about Father lately after all they had been fighting a lot about Itachi and trust. I did my morning routine and set off for school.

* * *

Sakura didn't sit with me like usual. She was now sitting at the far side of the classroom with that blonde girl. For some reason she had a red ribbon in her heir. I had to admit she looked even prettier. During the whole class period I could only think about Sakura and why she moved seats or the change in her appearance. Was I too quiet? Or did that Naruto kid have something to do with it? I would ask her once class ends; hopefully she'll talk to me. After Iurka-sensei finish explaining the history of the shrunken and how to use it, he brought the whole class outside. Although I didn't pay any attention, I hit the bulls-eye 9 out of 10 times. The only time I missed was when I heard Sakura scream aloud once she hit it her first time. Even though, she had book smarts and a photographic memory. She absolutely sucked at throwing shrunken, all more reason for me to protect her; I told myself. Soon class was over, and I walked over to Sakura. I was about to call her name, but she started to talk to the pack of lions. So I hid behind a tree, I know I was ease dropping but Sakura hasn't said a word to me all day.

"Everyone!!! Listen, I have someone I like! Wanna know who it is?!?" Sakura said with happiness.

"Tell us all about it…"

"Please don't say Sasuke-kun," one of them scowled.

"Huh? How did you know?" Sakura said shocked.

"What are you talking about? Sasuke-kun is super popular," a different girl said.

"Oh…really?" I stood surprised at Sakura's confession. She liked _me_, but so did all of those other girls. So what was Sakura, now? A friend or lion? At this moment the answer was clear, she was nothing but one of _them._ She chose to be one of them.

I ran home that night, angry. Mother helped me with my homework. I guess she knew I was mad, because she asked me about it when we were done.

"Sasuke-kun, did something happen today at school?" Mom could always read me like an open book.

"Mom…what would you do if a friend started to change?"

"Well, is the change for the better or the worse?" Mother asked as she put my things away.

"Um, for the worse, I think?" It was for the worse. Sakura is not the same person I meet on my first day.

"Well, I guess you should just go long with it…" I don't believe mother understood the situation.

"But my friend likes me…um more then a friend…" I didn't know how to tell her this.

"Oh! Well do you like her more then a friend?" Mother was now very happy.

"Hn…I don't know really," I didn't know what to make of Sakura now.

"Well sort your feelings out then talk to her! Okay?" Mom got up and gave me a kiss on my head.

"Okay, thank you, Mother,"

I went to bed early. I had so many things on my mind, from Father's and Itachi's changes to Sakura's feelings. I didn't like the things going on. I felt alone. It seems only mother stayed true to me. I started to cry. I know I'm probably the only Uchiha that's ever cried. I just hated all of this odd stuff going on. I mean Naruto doesn't have to worry about his father and brother hating each other. Naruto's father is most likely to be proud of Naruto even if his son sucks. His brother probably the most loving and caring brother, ever! I bet Naruto doesn't even know what it is to go through this…this…I didn't even know what to call this. I'm just so tired and upset and sad and just plain mad! --I cried myself to sleep a few hours later.

Today at school we were going to get report cards. Of course, I wasn't bothered about my grades. I always get the highest score on everything. I got to school early because I didn't want to listen to Father, Mother, and Itachi argue. I don't even think they knew I left. Oh well, I'm eight years old, and I believe I can take care of myself. I was sitting at my usual spot when I saw Sakura walk in. She didn't even glance at her blonde friend or sit with her. Instead they both paid no attention, as if the other didn't exist. Sakura sat by herself at the fount of the classroom. Where those two not friends anymore? I looked like it, but Sakura was still wearing the red ribbon, I guess the blonde gave her. So if they weren't friends anymore then why was Sakura keeping the ribbon? I let out a sigh, girls are _very _confusing. At the end of the class, Iurka-sensei passed out the report cards. I was right my grades are fantastic I have nothing below 94%. So I have all "A's". Still not better then Itachi, he got 100% in everything.

Instead of going home that night, I went to the training grounds to work on my ninjutsu and taijutsu. Father really wouldn't care about my report card unless I marked higher then Itachi, which was impossible. Mother cared it was just that she knew I do great in all my classes so it's not a surprise to her, which I was fine with, plus Mother was meeting up with Auntie tonight. I spent the rest of the evening training, soon I was spent, so I took a little nap.

* * *

**Oh, I see you read my story! YAY! Thats great! No really, I love you guys/gurls or gurls/guys or gurls/guys/man-wemon!!!!!!!!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH! and theres this little button sneeking around on this page! I think it wants to play hide and seek! So if you find it tell me!! **

**Heres a hint!  
Its right HERE!!!!!!!!**

*  
*


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to not hold off any longer. So, this chapter is the massacre…I took the words and actions from the Naruto manga….so spare me!!! Anyway enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

"Get away from Sakura!!!" I screamed as a mean ninja came flying at her. He threw over NINE-THOUSAND shrunken at Sakura. Luckily I had an amazing katana that deflected all of them. Just when I thought it was over, another ninja flew behind me and hit me with his hand. My eye site became blurry, I was bleeding all over (somehow I got hit).

"_Sasuke-kun!!! Please don't give up!!! I love you with all my heart. Did you here me? I love YOU! Not Naruto, the talent less loser!!!"_

"_Sakura," She was completely right. I'm the hero of this story! I started to stand up, but it was too late Naruto saved her before I got a chance._

"_Oh, Naruto-kun…you're SO much stronger then Sasuke," then Sakura stood on her tippy-tose and KISS Naruto on the check!!!_

I woke up with a snort. Stupid Naruto! Stupid Sakura! Everyone is stupid! After I was done with my hatred ramblings, I took in my surroundings. It was dark and cold; it had to be passed nine. I got up quickly, picked up my bag, and started to run towards home. I'm really late. I hope Mother isn't angry.

As I got closer to home, I had a weird feeling. All the lights where…I'm not that late am I? I looked up to see a telephone poll. Weird I thought someone was there…. When I looked down dead bodies were scattered everywhere.

"…Wha…what is going on…? This is…" I couldn't think at all. I quickly ran to my house. When I reach it, I ran inside screaming "MOTHER! FATHER!"

"Sasuke…don't come in…" It was Mother's voice in the den. Her voice was completely filled with sadness and sorrow. My body became immobile. MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! My body began to shake and soon respond. I reached for the door's handle. Slowly I eased it open to find a man standing over the dead corpse of my mother and father.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" As I screamed the man looked away. The moons light touched his face. It was Itachi!?!?!

"BROTHER! Brother…Brother Father and Mother…How come!! Why!! Why did you do this…?" I heard a shrunken hit the door behind me. At that moment I felt pain in my left arm.

"That was foolish of you little brother…" Itachi closed his eyes. What…why….he opened them gradually to reveal a different kind of sharingan. My mind went blank and I felt indescribable pain. Pictures and clips of killing and blood filled my mind.

"Agaahh!!! Stop it brother!! I'm not seeing this!!! Why!!! …Brother…nooooo!!!!" More Pictures… "Stop it Brother!!! Mother Father!!!" I couldn't stand anymore. My knees hit the floor. More pictures… I think my face it the floor. I couldn't tell. The pictures slowed and eventually stopped. I looked up; Itachi still stood there unmoving. "Why…why did you…Brother?"

"They were just a measuring stick to test myself."

"A measuring stick…that's why…" He didn't retort. "That's why…you did it…..You killed everyone for that…?"

"It was very important to me," Itachi's eyes closed.

"What for….. That's just…..." I stood up "BULLSHIT!!" I didn't get far, before Itachi stepped over my parents' bodies and hit me in the gut. I hit the floor, I looked up to see the face off my _dead_ Father lying over my _dead_ mother….his eyes lifeless. Tears overflowed my eyes and ran down my face. Itachi stepped in front of them. Then I panicked…

"I'm scared…." I couldn't stop my mouth. "I'm scared!!" I stood up and bolted out of the house. "Uh AHH! Don't kill me!!" I heard Itachi behind me.

"Your not wroth killing…foolish little brother." I ran faster and faster….Until Itachi stopped in front of me…

"Please Brother-" Itachi interrupted me.

"If you what to kill me…Live miserably!…Hate me! Survive through the ugliness….run…run- learn to survive…" At that moment I felt a jolt in my neck and fell unconscious.

* * *

Although I was awake…I felt…dead…like I had no reason to do anything anymore….Mother was gone….Father also….and I bet _he_ left, too. I was completely alone. I had no one to take care of me…no one to go to…. I felt my eyes sting…I'm surprise I can still cry. Tears started to pour down my face…again.

"Did you hear, the whole Uchiha clan was murdered…," A woman spoke.

"Wow," another woman gasped. "Who did it?"

"No one knows…The only one that survived was a little boy in room 2-B, Sasuke Uchiha."

"That's so sad…the poor boy. What age is he?"

"He looks about seven or eight…"

"Oh my gosh…does he have someone to live with…"

"I'm not sure…The Third Hokage is coming here later to speak to the Last Uchiha…."

"How sad…"

That whole conversation made me angry. First, I don't want people to speak of the Uchiha name. They had no right…. Second, no one should know about this, it was my burden to carry not theirs. Third, no one should feel sorry…I don't want pity from anyone. It wasn't long until a medic came into my room.

"Hello, my name is Mimiko. I'll be your nurse for today." The woman gave me a smile…but I didn't like it. I felt like she was trying to be my mother. No one can ever replace her…. "I'm just going to give you some medicine for your injuries, sweetie," she gave me the medicine, then left. I started to get sleepy…Usually I dream but I have nothing to dream about. I let my eyes close, before I could become unconscious _his _face flashed before me.

_Learn to survive…_

_Survive through the ugliness…_

_Live miserably…_

_Run…_

_Hate me…_

_Run..._

**

* * *

Next, I plan on having the time skip to where Sasuke doesn't like anyone and his goal is clear and when he, Sakura, and Naruto become team 7 meet Kakashi, ect. **

**NEW FLAVOR!!!!!  
****YAOI!!!!!  
****Go ahead try it…  
****Give in to the peer pressure… **


End file.
